Mi regalo
by Gerdhr
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Itachi, todos le preguntan que quiere a excpecion de su lindo hermano Sasuke. ItaSasu


**Notas del fanfic:**

**Fan fic que tengo desde hace dos meses... -.- Qué debí publicar el nueve de junio, el cumple de Itachi, pero en fin...Ya ese el cumpleaños de Sasuke así que pf, que sea regalo doble.**

**Creo que es el primer lemon ItaSasu que hago en mi vida...XD**

Era un día nublado, la luz apenas podía colarse por la ventana. Desde la noche anterior había estado lloviendo; el ambiente fresco y frío. Una excelente ocasión para pasar todo el día en la cama sin nada que le angustiase, un día perfecto para descansar la aburrida rutina en la oficina…

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Abrió los ojos con pereza.

— ¡Hijo! Ha tus veintidós años ya te has hecho cargo de la compañía de una manera….-ni bien despertaba ya lo atacaban con discursos… ¿Sería improvisado o quizá lo había ensayado toda la noche?

Bla, bla, bla. Era todo lo que Itachi oía salir de la boca de su madre.

— ¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños cariño? –preguntó al final.

— Dormir. –se tapó con la sábana. Ante eso Fugaku le destapó completamente indignado y clavó la mirada en los ojos negros de su hijo.

— ¡Estamos hablando en serio! –regañó su padre. Itachi pudo los ojos en blanco fastidiado. ¿Para qué le preguntaban que es lo quería de regalo de cumpleaños si no estaba dispuesto a dárselo? –Ya vas a cumplir tus veintidós años, no puedes ser tan perezoso. Un joven tan prometedor como tú perdiendo el tiempo en…

Ignoró todo lo dicho por su padre, se dedicó a ver el cielo a través de la ventada. Qué bonito era, nublado, sin ningún rastro del sol; ideal para pasársela todo día en cama.

— ¿Entendiste?

— Ajá…

— ¿Y bien?

— Lo qué mi padre decida será perfecto. Después de todo tú mejor que nadie eres el indicado para decidir que es lo qué mejor me conviene.

— Ah Itachi, una sabia decisión. –fue lo que dijo su madre. Se acercó para darle un afectuoso abrazo a su hijo.

El joven Uchiha sentía que se volvería loco en cualquier momento. Desde hacía ya tres meses todo mundo le preguntaba que es lo que quería para su cumpleaños. Gatos, perros, carros, hasta un tiburón. ¿El para qué querría un tiburón? ¿Y dónde se lo pondría? ¿En la cabeza? Kisame y sus excéntricos gustos. No faltaban las invitaciones para cenar, el único que no le había preguntado hasta ese momento que era lo que quería era su lindo hermanito Sasuke….pero de lindo ya no tenía nada, no recordaba en que momento se había vuelto tan vanidoso, prepotente y altanero.

Antes de irse a ese odioso internado recordaba a un niñito alegre, travieso y adorable. Y cuando volvió se encontró con un adolescente distante, egocéntrico, soberbio y… atractivo, después de todo era un Uchiha. Él siempre quiso una hermanita y como amaba molestar a Sasuke con eso. De niño hacía rabietas y lo golpeaba con sus pequeños en inexpertos puños, ahora ya no seguía su juego. Cada vez que Itachi hacía un comentario respecto a su fisionomía Sasuke se ponía los audífonos pese a que estos no estuviesen conectados a ningún reproductor y si tenía suerte Sasuke le contestaba

Se visitó con unos jeans gastados y una camisa blanca. Sonrió al verse en el espejo e imaginar lo que su padre le diría.

_Un Uchiha no puede vestir en esas fachas_

Para qué usar calzado italiano si podía usar un cómodo par de tenis. Tomó sus objetos personales y bajó a la cocina. Olió el perfume de su hermano, suave, agradable.

— ¿Cómo está bella damisela? –saludó Itachi el cabello de su hermano se encrespó. –Me preguntaba si tal vez podría acompañarme esta noche a cenar…-no hubo respuesta. – ¿Me concedería el honor? Quizá podremos arrojarnos los dos juntos en un abismo de pasión para perdemos juntos por la eternidad, fundirnos y trascender…

— ¡Idiota! –gritó Sasuke arrojando un cuchillo de cocina directo contra su hermano, por suerte Itachi lo esquivó y este se clavó en la puerta de la cocina, aun vibrando por la fuerza con la que fue arrojado. Sasuke tenía una bendita puntería… debía dejar de molestarlo si no quería perder un ojo.

— ¡Dios Sasuke, no sabía que eras tú, perdóname! –se disculpó con una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Es qué acaso no puedo venir a desayunar con mi hermanito? –exclamó falsamente dolido. Sacó la caja de cereal de la alacena y comió directamente de esta.

— Yo ya me voy.

— Tu plato está lleno. –ladeó la cabeza señalando el cereal.

— No me gusta el cereal dulce, pensé que era de otro tipo.

— No deberías desperdiciar la comida...

— Dile a mamá que regresaré tarde. –dijo Sasuke, evitando así el sermón de su hermano. Ya tenía suficiente con los sermones de su padre.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué?

— Novia, amigos, compras. –comentó encogiendo los hombros. –A diferencia tuya tengo una vida aparte de la oficina.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa. _Gracias por recordarme que soy un exitoso e infeliz ejecutivo. _

— Yo iré con Kurenai a cenar…

— Ella es diez años más grande que tú. –masculló notoriamente molesto.

— Karin también es más grande.

— Es un año, no cuenta…

— Bueno, yo soy un excelente amante –le guiñó el ojo a su hermano menor. –Además me dijo que me daría un excelente regalo de cumpleaños, hoy en la noche…Me pregunto qué será.

— Yo tengo mi cita. –dijo saliendo de la cocina.

— ¡Suerte con ella tigre! –sacó su billetera y le arrojó un condón a su hermano.

Sasuke atrapó el paquete, quedándose boquiabierto en el acto. -¡No soy tan promiscuo cómo tú! -gritó azotando la puerta. Itachi se carcajeó, podía cambiar el dormir por hacer rabiar a su pequeño hermano.

Salir con una mujer mayor.

Su madre no estuvo del todo de acuerdo y su padre… lamentablemente era machista y consideró un logro conquistar a una mujer mayor. Itachi buscaba algo con que entretenerse, pero una niña con problemas adolescentes no era su mejor opción aunque una mujer mayor también representaba un grave problema. En una parte el hecho de que ya querría hijos y otra, la plática. Lo que menos desea uno cuando trabaja todo el día es llegar a su casa y hablar de trabajo, una buena sesión de sexo para quitar la tensión era saludable.

Abrió la puerta y dejo que el aire con aroma a tierra mojada llenase sus pulmones.

Las nubes no parecían tener intención de dejar salir al Sol por lo que sería probable que en la noche una tormenta cubriese la zona. Subió a su modesto auto y fue en busca de una tienda de dangos. La comida japonesa no era de su total agrado pero debía reconocer que los dangos eran deliciosos.

**XXX**

El repiqueteo de la campanilla avisaba la entrada de un cliente.

— ¡SORPRESA! –gritaron todos al unísono. Sasuke bufó fastidiado al observar la cara de entusiasmo de muchas personas, el cual se convirtió en decepción.

— ¡Joder…! –gritó uno de los jóvenes. Bajó la cabeza con desesperación dejando que su azulado cabello cubriese algo de su frente. –No puede tardar tanto…

— ¡Qué bueno que viniste Sasuke! Itachi se pondrá feliz de verte…

— Yo no vine para su fiesta sorpresa. –cortó.

— ¿Entonces? –la joven curveó sus cejas dejando ver confusión a través de sus ojos color miel.

— Los dangos también son la comida favorita de Karin.

— ¿No vas a quedarte a su cumpleaños? –preguntó un hombre abriéndose paso entre la gente. Sasuke se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, traía una mascara naranja y nada más se podía ver un ojo. De ahí en fuera vestía de negro, sabía que su tío era raro pero no tanto…

— No… ¿Qué se supone que eres Tobi? ¿La piñata?

— ¡No! -Rugió. –Soy un animador, para evitar que Itachi se porte igual de amargado que tú en este evento.

— Diviértanse… -una sonrisa prepotente adornó su rostro, dirigió la vista haia la única dama del lugar. –Konan, dame uno de cada uno.

— Está bien…-dijo la muchacha, un tanto decepcionada. Abrió la vitrina en donde guardaban los dangos y los guardó con cuidado en una bolsita de celofán.

— ¡No es justo! Si su hermano, que es su HERMANO no va a quedarse a esta fiesta… ¿Por qué yo que le odio tengo que quedarme?

— ¡Deja de quejarte Deidara! –reprendió su compañero golpeando su hombro.

— Pero Sasori…

— Joder, yo soy el que odio esperar pero Itachi es nuestro amigo.

— Será tuyo…-farfulló el rubio sobándose el golpe.

Sasuke abandonó la tienda sin siquiera despedirse. Él tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer ese día, no iba a estar en esa estúpida fiesta.

**XXX**

— ¡Sasuke! –gritó la joven con euforia. Su novio le dio un obligado abrazo y le invitó a sentarse. –me alegra que vinieses un rato….- ¿Qué es eso?

— Dangos.

— Pero... ¿No se supone que nosotros los haríamos?

— Es para comprobar, en lo personal no me gustan por lo que no sabré si hay alguno diferente así que traje este para comparar los sabores.

— ¡Oh…!-exclamó sorprendida.

Karin comenzó a mezclar la harina de arroz tarareando una canción de los Beatles. Sasuke se dedicó a preparar la salsa de soja con un montón de azúcar y caldo. La primera tanda de dangos fue un completo asco. No hirvieron el agua lo suficiente y los dangos quedaron crudos.

La segunda tanda se pasó de sal.

La tercera tanda, tenía la textura y el tamaño requerido. Solo había un inconveniente. No tenían azúcar. Era un postre sin azúcar.

— ¡Agh! ¡Ya me harté! –gritó de pronto Sasuke, pero lejos de sorprenderse Karin se puso de mal humor.

— Cálmate Sasuke, que yo soy la que está cocinando… -se cruzó de brazos y encaró a su novio.

— ¡Y lo estás haciendo mal!

— No te permito que me levantes la voz. –su dedo índice se clavó en el pecho de manera acusatoria. –Está bien que quieras esforzarte para tú hermano…

— ¿Mi hermano? –Sasuke se hizo hacia atrás, enojado por el comentario. -¡Por favor! Ni que quisiera hacer algo para ese imbécil.

— Entonces. –Miró el montón de moldes y cazuelas, sin comprender. -¿Para qué haces todo esto? –su novio resopló.

— Se supone que a ti te gusta la cocina ¿No?

— Pues sí…

— Una tarde juntos haciendo algo que a ti te gusta. Y como te encantan los dangos pero no los sabes guisar supuse que querrías aprender a hacerlos.

— Pero es el cumpleaños de Itachi…Creí que eran para él.

— No perdería mi tiempo si fuesen para él. –puso el montón de trastos sucios en el fregadero.

— Que tierno, pero yo si pensaba ir a la fiesta.

— ¿Estás loca?

— Es el cumpleaños de mí cuñado… por supuesto que iré. Incluso tengo su regalo.

— ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo en ese imbécil?

— Estás celoso…-exclamó ligeramente alegre.

— ¿Celoso? –la pregunta le resultó incómoda.

— Vamos, pero sabes que yo soy toda tuya Sasuke. –el joven le tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. –y es por eso que…

**XXX**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritaron todos al unísono.

— Gracias pero no es mi cumpleaños…-respondió amablemente el hombre.

— Ah, otro cliente…-suspiró hastiado Sasori. –Konan… te toca.

— Si, ya voy.

**XXX**

— Cariño… ¿Qué crees que podremos regalarle a Itachi?

— Pues esta casa. ¿Para qué crees que venimos hasta acá? Tiene una espectacular vista y no hay vecinos molestos, lo que a Itachi le gusta.

— Pero… ¿No se sentirá solito viviendo tan lejos?

— Ya está grande y creo que le gustaría vivir solo.

— Pero….Sasuke lo extrañará.

— Fugaku, tenemos que dejar que sea libre, no va a vivir con nosotros todo el tiempo. Además ya pagué el anticipo.

— Pero…

— Dale el cheque al agente. –regañó su esposa, Fugaku entró el cheque de mala gana aun sin soltarlo del todo.

— Pero…

— Amor, suelta el cheque. –dijo su mujer al ver que el agente de bienes raíces trataba, con más fuerza de lo usual quitarle el cheque.

— Mi pobre hijo, viviendo tan solito…

**XXX**

Caminó sin rumbo por la ciudad. Viendo uno que otro anuncio de vez en cuando de algún local, prometiéndose ir a lugares a los que sabía jamás iría. Abrió la tienda de dangos y…

— ¡Qué su puta madre! ¡Lárgate!

— Joder, que no entienden que está reservado.

— Pero no hay nada….

— Nos vale verga, ¡Largo! –cerraron de portazo la puerta en la cara del cliente

— ¡Itachi!

— Si coño, lo estamos esperando y ya me harté de abrirle la puerta a cada idiota que viene.

— No, es que Itachi…

— Y no vuelvas por el resto de tu vida maldito imbécil. –gritó y el extraño se fue del lugar.

— Ah, joder, ¿Cuánto más va a tardar en volver?

— Itachi…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡La madre que me parió! ¡Ese era Itachi!

— No jodas. –Tobi corrió a la puerta pero cuando buscó a su sobrino ya no estaba. -¡Ahhh! –gritó. –esto no puede ser… ¡Sobrinito, estaba bromeando!

— ¡No puede ser…!-Sasori se llevó la manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer en el piso.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir?-preguntó Deidara.

— ¡NOOOO! –gritaron todos

**XXX**

— Entiendo…-asintió la mujer con tristeza. –pero tú, eres especial. –Ella estaba recargada en la pared del pasillo, con una sonrisa triste.

— Gracias, de verdad. Pero creo que…

— No, consérvalos. Una mujer mayor no debería tener eso. –dijo con falsa alegría.

— Hola Kurenai…-Saludó alguien, los dos voltearon la vista y ahí estaba Sasuke, algo desarreglado con las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba ebrio. – ¿Qué tal estuvo tu revolcón Itachi? ¿Esta anciana te complació? –Kurenai abrió el ojo completamente indignada, pero ante todo era una dama y optó por abandonar ese lugar y dejar a Sasuke en manos de su hermano.

— ¡Adiós putita! –gritó Sasuke, con una risa impropia de él. Itachi le jaló para el interior del cuarto de hotel.

— ¿Me puedes decir cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué tomas?

— Porque se me da la gana.

— Dime cuál es tu maldito problema.

— Yo no tengo ningún problema…

Itachi no perdía la calma o eso veía Sasuke, no se percató que sus manos se tensaban cada vez más sobre sus brazos.

— ¿Ah no?

— ¡No, tú eres el del maldito problema! –le gritó. –Te largaste con esa puta anciana.

— ¡A Kurenai no le llamas de esa manera! –Itachi alzó el tono de voz. –Ella es una dama…

— ¿Una dama? Por favor, se revuelca con un hombre diez años menor.

— Si un hombre está con una mujer menor eso es malo, pero si es al revés no… Sasuke, tú no tienes derecho a utilizar ese tono para referirte a ella.

— Pero no lo entiendes, ella… -apretó sus dientes con fuerza en sincronía con los puños.

— ¿Ella qué? –encaró su hermano, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Sasuke no dijo nada. –de aquí en adelante tú no tienes por qué interferir en mis decisiones. No tienes ningún derecho a juzgar la mujer que yo esté ni lo que haga.

— Ah, pero tú si puedes decirme acerca de mis relaciones….incluso me diste ese condón.

— Era una maldita broma. –gritó Itachi ya exasperado. -¿Sabes diferenciar? –dio un par de vueltas buscando des estresarse –Es una jodida broma Sasuke, realmente… no tienes por qué tomarte las cosas enserio.

— Idiota.

— No, tú eres el idiota al no poder mantener la calma. Al no ver a las personas por lo que realmente son sin tomar en cuenta su interior. Al se tan…

— Al ser tan solo tu idiota hermano menor. –se dejó caer sobre la pared, deslizándose lentamente hasta el piso. -¿Sabes cuanto tiempo planeé esto? –preguntó, la pregunta no estaba dirigida a Itachi. –no, no lo sabes.

— ¿Esto es para mí? –preguntó sorprendido al ver la dedicación con la que estaban acomodados cada una de las cosas.

— Si, llevo tiempo haciendo esos malditos dangos, practicando para que todo fuese perfecto. Que si traías a alguien con quien festejar pudieses hacerlo a tu gusto. Pero traes a esa maldita anciana y…

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

— Porque es tu cumpleaños…

— Esto está preparado para una noche de amantes Sasuke, si querías cenar conmigo. –el muchacho escondió el rostro tras su flequillo.

— ¿Y qué importa? Te divertiste ¿No? Apuesto a que fue un excelente revolcón el de hace rato.

Itachi se sentó a lado de su hermano.

— Sasuke…-llamó de manera amable, pero su hermano no hizo caso. –Sasuke. –volvió a llamar en el mismo tono. Nada. Lo único que consiguió fue que su hermano se levantase del suelo con la barbilla en alto, tratando de conservar un poco de dignidad si es que aún le quedaba después de esa escena.

Itachi le tomó fuertemente del hombro y le hizo voltear.

— ¿Qué te…? –no pudo terminar porque su hermano le plantó un beso, tiró de su labio inferior, Sasuke gimió e Itachi deslizó lengua en la boca, sintió el fuerte sabor del whisky que había bebido su hermanito ; llevó sus manos hasta la cintura del menor para después bajar descaradamente hasta sus nalgas. El menor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y separó el beso. -¿Qué mierdas te pasa Itachi?

Itachi sonrió con sorna, pero en ningún momento se separó de su hermano. Siguió manoseándolo por encima de los pantalones. Sasuke estaba cediendo ante las caricias, pero fue un propio gemido el que lo sacó de su trance.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! –hizo afán de empujarlo más no funcionó. -¿Estás sordo? ¡Quítate!

— Ya te lo dije. Esta habitación esta montada para dos amantes…-dijo juguetón en el lóbulo de la oreja. Sasuke se congeló. –te esmeraste mucho en mi regalo…

— Porque…-no podía negarlo, estar tan pegado a Itachi le calentaba, y más la voz que su compañero usaba con él. –es tu cumpleaños…

— Ajá…-coló de sus manos en el pantalón de Sasuke, masajeando las firmes nalgas. Sonrió divertido. –no traes ropa interior. –susurró sobre su oído.

— Me acosté con Karin…

— Mentiroso. –mordisqueaba su oreja. Sasuke seguía ahí, estático. Recibiendo gustoso todas las caricias de su hermano. Sintió como un dedo acariciaba ese pequeño hueco una y otra vez. –todavía traes el condón.

— No lo usé. –los gemidos morían ahogados en su garganta. Su miembro comenzaba a mostrarse por sus pantalones.

— Entonces no sabes cómo satisfacer a una mujer… no aguantas. –Sasuke recobró la cordura antes esa palabra. "Mujer"

Dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna a su hermano. Inmediatamente este sacó la mano de los pantalones y se encogió. Soltó un rugido y cerró un ojo por el dolor.

— ¿Y tú si no? –comentó con amargura. –eres un maldito enfermo Itachi. ¿Me quieres coger porque tengo cara de mujer? Eres un puto incestuoso.

Itachi recobró un poco la postura, aun le dolía su entrepierna.

— Mira quien lo dice. –consiguió decir. –si todo esto lo hiciste…

— ¡Cállate! No te atrevas a decir una palabra más porque te mato. –le amenazó. –siempre has dicho que querrías una hermanita ¡Porque eres un maldito enfermo! Solo querías que fuese una mujer para…No te intereso, si fuese mujer lo haría…pero soy un hombre. ¡Y te estas burlando…! Serás un…-se abalanzó contra él.

Itachi se apartó, ante eso Sasuke lanzó la bandeja de dangos a su cabeza. Su hermano lo esquivó y todos estos cayeron sobre la cama. Tomó la navaja y la presionó en su cuello. Itachi no perdía su expresión de calma.

— Te voy a matar…

— Entonces, antes que nada te diré tres cosas.

— Uno. La arteria femoral sangra tanto como la yugular. –dijo con una sonrisa. Sasuke bajó la vista hasta su pierna donde su hermano presionaba un cuchillo. –dos, no es ninguna enfermedad que me gusten las mujeres. Tres, me gustas tú por quien eres…

Sasuke dejó de hacer presión y miró a su hermano completamente asombrado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que…?

— No es cómodo hablar con esa navaja presionando mi garganta. –se adelantó, su hermano bajó el arma aun bastante desconcertado. –Sasuke, me gusta fastidiarte. Es divertido, pero me gustas tú…

— Todo el tiempo me dices que si fuese una mujer…

— No me importa que seas hombre, mientras seas tú.

— ¿Ni que seamos hermanos?

— ¿A ti te importa?

— No me contestes con otra pregunta…Yo…-dijo cabizbajo. –pensé en entregarme a ti como regalo de cumpleaños…. Pero a ti sólo te gustan las mujeres. Luego pensé que tal vez querrías disfrutar todo esto con Kurenai pero… me dieron celos y…

— Rompí con Kurenai. –dijo Itachi. Sasuke se quedó perplejo y su hermano aprovechó para invertir posiciones quedando el arriba. –no estaba enamorado de ella. Y no se me hacía justo ilusionarla.

— ¿Y a mi sí?

— A ti te amo Sasuke, te lo he dicho miles de veces…

— Y amas a mamá, y a papá…

— No, amar a alguien también significa desearlo, es un deseo Sasuke. la gente ha desfigurado la palabra amor y la ha relacionado con cariño, apego, aprecio y estima. A veces una caricia parece ser una muestra de amor pero no es así… Amar significa desear a la persona en todos los sentidos.

Sasuke se quedó estupefacto. ¿Realmente su hermano le amaba de la misma manera que él? Era raro se correspondido por una persona como Itachi. Su pulsó de disparó por la emoción del momento, a un punto que incluso podría jurar que resonaba en toda la habitación. ¿Cómo podría contestar a esa confesión tan maravillosa? Lo único que atinó a decir fue…

— Me dices eso desde que tengo siete. – Itachi rio con sinceridad puesto que su hermano hizo un puchero idéntico a lo hacía de niño. –pervertido…

— Es tu culpa ser tan hermoso. –susurró sobre sus labios.

— Yo…entonces yo también te amo.

— Realmente, eres hermoso.

— Onii-san baka…–invirtió las posiciones, esta vez el quedó arriba y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su hermano con ansias. Pero no estaba seguro de como hacerlo gozar, por lo que había visto en las películas porno, primero besaban la piel, luego los pezones y al final el sexo. Pero eso era en caso de las mujeres, Itachi no tenía tetas y él no tenía experiencia con mujeres, menos con hombres.

_¡Recuerda algo, lo que sea! _–las mujeres siempre iban directo al miembro, el cual casi siempre se encontraba duro. Tocó el bulto por encima del pantalón. –_Bien, este terreno te resulta familiar... ¡No! ¡Agh, no puede ser que esté pensando en esto! Vamos, tu puedes… es como hacerte una paja, no es tan difícil…_

Algo nervioso desabotonó el pantalón y liberó la virilidad de su hermano_._ Tomó entre sus manos ese pedazo de carne y le dio una lamida. Probó su pre-semen antes de degustar la salada piel, al ser de Itachi pensó que quizá seria dulce pero no, aunque no era desagradable. Presionó un poco y empezó un lento vaivén. Sus dos manos no eran suficientes para abarcar aquella envergadura por lo usó su boca para la punta, envolvió el glande con su golosa lengua mientras se deleitaba con los suspiros roncos que abandonaban la boca de su hermano.

El pene de Itachi palpitaba, no era el hecho de cómo Sasuke hacía su trabajo, era el hecho de que él era quien lo hacía. Sus manos eran suaves, bendito sea su hermanito metrosexual y su glorioso tacto. Demandaba más, deseaba que Sasuke se atragantara con ella y así lo hizo.

Sasuke alzó la vista con su hermano y siguió con su trabajo, chupando y gimiendo como si comiese algo completamente delicioso. Sasuke trató de metérselo todo, al punto de darse arcadas y finalmente un ronco gruñido le indicó que Itachi por fin estaba cerca del orgasmo. Aumentó el vaivén y finalmente su boca se llenó de crema.

— Mmm…-sacó la lengua y le enseñó esencia para después chuparse los dedos. Con un poco de semen aun escurriendo por la barbilla subió hasta la boca de Itachi y lo besó. Frotó su miembro contra el de su hermano con el fin de volver a excitar.

Itachi volvió a invertir las posiciones.

Pero de pronto Sasuke cayó en la cruda realidad y detuvo el beso. El sería el pasivo._ Debiste habértelo esperado idiota… ¿Qué nunca pensaste como sería el sexo entre dos hombres? No son solo unos besos ni un oral. Esto va a llegar hasta el fondo… En sentido literal. _

Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

— Está muy grande…-dijo por lo bajo.

— Según sé y he corroborado, eso es bueno

— Pero… N-no me…no me va a caber. –Itachi se quedó en blanco y después soltó una carcajada. –¡No te rías, hablo en enserio!

— No te preocupes amor, llegaré directo a tu corazón.

— Es que… Me va a doler –Itachi seguía riendo por lo bajo. –De verdad Itachi, tú no estás en mi posición por lo que… no sabes como se siente.

— ¿Tú si? –preguntó burlón haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

— ¡No! yo no he hecho esto antes pero…

— ¿Te asusta? –preguntó, ahora su voz era seria. –Si es así me detendré… -enmarcó el rostro de su hermano y le obligó a verle a los ojos. Hasta ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba a Itachi, y de que no lo quería lastimar. Quería llorar de alegría, pero no. Un Uchiha jamás debería mostrar debilidad, siempre debía mantener al cabeza en alto, podría dejarse penetrar por el culo pero no que le vieran llorar.

Finalmente ronroneó en su oreja.

— Soy tu regalo y puedes disponer de mí te plazca. -Itachi sonrió con ternura, acarició la mejilla con dulzura y depositó un beso en la frente, sin embargo Sasuke volvió a hablar antes de que llegasen más lejos. – ¡Pero ese no es motivo para que te pases! –amenazó a lo ultimo. –que soy capaz de ir por ese cuchillo y matarte.

— Dudo mucho que vayas a poder moverte después de esto. –

— Abre la boca.

— ¿Para qué?

— Ábrela. –ordenó. Sasuke inmediatamente abrió su boca.

Itachi tomó una de las amorfas bolas de dango, dispuesto a meterlo en la boca de su hermano.

— No me gusta el dango.

— A mi sí. –metió la bola en la boca de hermano. –no lo mastiques.

Sasuke asintió lentamente. Eso era incómodo. Observó atentamente como Itachi tomaba el cuchillo y lo pasaba por la piel del joven. El frío metal le hacía dar pequeños estremecimientos. Itachi cortó la camisa lentamente dejando ver aquel torso marfilado.

— Me gustaría tomarte una foto…-Sasuke gruñó ante la propuesta. –Y sobre todo con esa carita –lamió su blanco cuello. No había ningún chupetón, ni siquiera un rastro de algún encuentro casual con su supuesta novia. Lamió con avidez la piel, degustando el olor a sudor de su hermano el cual, se mezclaba a la perfección con su perfume.

Bajó hasta la areola rosada. Presionó con la punta de su lengua el pequeño botón obteniendo un suspiro. No necesitaba ver la hombría de su hermano para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente excitado. Jugueteó un poco, succionado y jalándolo con sus dientes, chupó hasta enrojecerlo.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, apenas podía creer que el simple roce en sus pezones le había puesto duro otra vez. Una de las manos de Itachi jugueteaba con su pezón, apretándolo y tirando de él y su boca se deslizaba ahora por su vientre. La tibia lengua lamiendo su ombligo le hacía estremecerse.

Esas suaves caricias recorrían todo su cuerpo. En ese momento no sabía para quien era el regalo. Parecía que era su cumpleaños puesto que se sentía en paraíso. Buscó a su hermano, pero este parecía completamente embelesado en su tarea.

El botón de su pantalón salió volando igual que la cremallera. Sacó lentamente el pene de su hermano, como si fuese una joya la sostuvo entre sus dedos. Besó el glande y se dedicó a hacer lo mismo con el resto. Masajeó los testículos del joven y se dedicó chuparlos. Sasuke se sentía en las nubes.

— Abre más las piernas. –Sasuke obedeció con docilidad, estaba tan excitado que no pondría ningún pero. Podría tomarlo en ese momento, podría aventarse sobre su hermanito, embestirlo y hacerlo gritar y no precisamente de placer. Desechó esas ideas de su cabeza. Debía prepararlo bien si no quería que se desmayase en la primera ronda. ¿Primera? ¡Si! Se lo haría toda la noche, se cobraría todos los cumpleaños atrasados. ¿Y por qué no? El cumpleaños de Sasuke era en julio y no sería mala idea adelantarle su regalo.

Por fin dejó que la crema inundase su boca

— Sería un buen aderezo para mis dangos….

Hundió su rostro entre las nalgas del joven.

— Huele bien.

— Amm…-un suave cosquilleo recorrió toda su columna; Acercó su boca hasta ese dorado hueco que solo atinó a contraerse tímidamente cuando el aliento de Itachi le rozó. Los labios se a acercaron a besar la superficie, presionó la punta de la lengua contra la abertura degustando así el sabor, se dentro hasta donde su lengua le permitió. Tomó sus nalgas y trató de abrirlas aun más, lo que sea con tal de llegar más al fondo. Succionó, jugueteó y observó maravillado como ese hoyito se contraía. Parecía incluso que trataba de abrirse para él. Tomó un botecito de lubricante y metió la punta. Apretó el bote vaciando el contenido en el interior del muchacho.

— Con esto bastará. –Itachi presionó su dedo anular, el cual se coló con facilidad dentro del joven. el bochornoso chapoteo le hacía enrojecer las mejillas. Un segundo digito se hundió en Sasuke. Ahora los movía modo de tijera, ensanchándolo.

El seguía atento a cada una de las expresiones de su regalo. Sasuke se sentía entumido de la cara, para variar en ese momento los dedos de su hermano lo único que buscaban eran ensancharlo por lo que agitó sus caderas, recordándole al mayor su miembro desatendido.

Itachi llevó su otra mano hasta el miembro del menor, el cual ya estaba completamente erguido de nuevo. Ahora era más fácil dejarse llevar y esperar pacientemente a que el otro terminara su tarea.

Esa sensación era extraña. Itachi presionó una pequeña protuberancia en el interior de su hermano.

— ¡Mmm! –arqueó levemente su columna y cerró los ojos aún sin comprender que era lo que Itachi había hecho. Itachi pasaba su dedo una y otra vez por ese punto, memorizándolo y disfrutando las expresiones de su hermanito, quien en ese momento parecía estar ardiendo. Tomó un tapón anal y lo introdujo con cuidado en el interior de Sasuke. Este arqueó la espalda un poco incomodo.

— No te corras aún. –le dijo serio. Sasuke tragó duro y trató de contener su palpitante miembro. Itachi siguió con su felación, lenta, tortuosa y jodidamente placentera. Itachi se quitó la liga del cabello y dejó que cayese por sus hombros, usó la liga para anudarlo en los testículos del joven que soltó un gemido de dolor. –Es para ayudarte… - le sonrió a su hermanito.

Remplazó el tapó anal por un falo de goma que presionó lentamente contra en el interior de Sasuke. el joven se retorció sobre la cama, ese pene era más grande y le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse al tamaño.

Itachi enterró aun más aquel juguete hasta dejar afuera únicamente los testículos de goma.

— Levántate. –Sasuke le miró con los ojos vidriosos y trató de masticar pero un gruñido de desaprobación le hizo seguir las órdenes de su hermano sin tragar nada. Se levantó de la cama con las piernas abiertas para disminuir el dolor de su entrada tanto como de su erección. –Siéntate en esa silla,- el muchacho le miró con duda. –si, se enterrará más, pero ese es el punto. –Sasuke apoyó sus manos en los estribos y se sentó poco a poco. –así…-no le dejó poyarse por completo. –ahora inclínate hacia adelante, muy bien, así, y cabalga.

Sasuke obedeció. Se empujaba de abajo hacia arriba clavándose en pene de goma en su interior. Usó los estribos como palanca y comenzó a gemir. Trataba de encontrar aquel punto que su hermano usó para dejarlo en el éxtasis total, aunque también estar lleno por dentro le era placentero.

El muchacho arqueó la cabeza una vez que encontró su propia próstata, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó expuesto su pecho. Itachi se acercó al pecho del joven y capturó uno de sus pezones con sus dientes. La saliva escurría por la boca del joven sin restricción, la bola de dango estaba completamente empapada en su saliva. Subió hasta el rostro del joven y lamió las lágrimas que escurrían por la boca del joven. Empujó la bola con la boca hasta atragantarlo y lo besó, Sasuke aprovechó para tragar aquella bola que se deshizo en unos cuantos segundos. Itachi siguió besándolo hasta que el joven por fin pudo gemir con toda la libertad.

— Déjame correrme… por favor. –fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto separó el beso. Su cara estaba completamente enrojecida y sus ojos lucían vidriosos.

— No.

— Itachi…lo necesito. –y pese a las suplicas, Sasuke no dejaba de cabalgar sobre aquel falo. –anda… ¿Si?

— Me puse muy duro Sasuke. –gimió en su oído. –el solo verte me pone caliente.

— Entonces… no pierdas el tiempo. –le contestó su hermanito, completamente turbado por el placer.

— Creí que te preocupaba el dolor…

— No creo que haya algo más doloroso que esto. –embistió contra el ombligo el cuerpo de su hermano, demostrando su necesidad.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Ya… hazlo. –gimió.

— ¿Me dejarías tomarte una foto?

— ¿De qué…? ¡No!

— Entonces, te dejaré así.

— ¡Está bien, haz lo que quieras pero ya! –Itachi tomó la cámara y se relamió los labios. Fotografió al joven, apreció cada rincón y cada curvatura de aquella belleza. –ya tomaste tus fotos…

— Acuéstate en la cama. –el joven se paró con mucha dificultad y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas. Itachi le sacó lentamente aquel falo de goma, escuchando con deleite el chapoteo del lubricante.

Itachi apretó su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke y se deshizo de la liga que anudaba sus testículos. Levantó su trasero y se adentró lentamente en el interior de Sasuke. Suaves gemidos abandonaban su boca, era mucho.

— Estamos a medio camino Sasuke. –susurró en su oído. El muchacho se retorcía bajo el yugo de su hermano, ahora amante. –acógeme entero.

Estiró los brazos y se aferró a los barrotes de la cama.

— Estás tan… apretado. –Sasuke jadeó, no había comparación entre aquel juguete y su hermano. Podía jurar que había llegado hasta su ombligo, el aire le faltaba. –dios… tu interior parece de terciopelo.

Comenzó moverse lentamente, las caderas de Sasuke se alzaban cada vez Itachi lo embestía; llevó una de sus manos hasta el desatendido miembro de su hermano y lo masajeó con suavidad.

— ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó.

— Espera un poco más. –cerró un ojo.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

— No seas cabrón… ¡Ahh! –gimió en cuanto su hermano aumentó el vaivén. –¡ay… así! -en eso momento, se absortó al encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. –¡Ita…! ¡más!

— ¿Cómo de más?

— Quiero que me des todo lo que puedas ofrecerme… ¡Ahhh! ¡Así…! –podía sentir cómo el pene de su hermano se movía sin restricción en su interior, bajó la vista para preguntarse cómo es que ese pedazo de carne cabía en su interior. Sonrió con picardía al ver que el miembro de Itachi entraba y salía con una copiosa cantidad de sangre. ¿Realmente lo había desgarrado? No le importaba, solo le importaba el placer que sentía en esos momentos.

La erección de Itachi parecía crecer cada segundo que pasaba dentro de él; hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no correrse en esos momentos.

Sasuke llevó una de sus manos hacia su miembro, topándose con la mano de Itachi y se acarició descaradamente. Mientras que la otra mano la deslizó por el duro vientre de su hermano, llegó hasta el falo y luego acarició sus testículos.

— ¡Quiero más, dame duro! –ronroneó.

Itachi dejó de atender el miembro del menos y clavó las uñas en el culo de Sasuke, empujó con tanta fuerza y velocidad que el menor profirió un grito tan fuerte que incluso lastimó sus oídos. Pero qué más daba, se lo haría fuerte, podía sentir como su ano era destrozado con aquellas furiosas embestidas.

— ¡Así! ¡Ahh...! ¡Rico…!

Comenzó a llorar y gritar el nombre de hermano. Sus caderas se estrellaban con rapidez, podía sentir como el cuarto giraba. No pudo más, se abrazó al cuerpo de su hermano buscando calmar aquellas sensaciones que le acomplejaban.

El tierno ano palpitaba alrededor de la virilidad de Itachi, los agudos gemidos de su hermano indicaban el magnifico trabajo que estaba haciendo. Los dos gritaron su nombre al unísono en un orgasmo tan abrasador como el fuego mismo. Itachi se dejó caer al lado de su hermano y Sasuke se quedó quieto. Acurrucado en la cama, sin saber lo que había pasado.

— Itachi… ¿Qué es lo que más querías de… cumpleaños? –preguntó el muchacho a punto de quedarse dormido.

— Dormir…y me alegra tener una linda muñeca que me acompañe en mis sueños.

— Tonto…-musitó, quedándose completamente dormido.

— Lo que tú digas Sasuke

**Epílogo.**

— No Sasuke! ¡Tú está muy chiquito para irte a vivir solo con tú hermano!

— Papá, ya tengo dieciséis años y no me iré a otro país, solo a otra ciudad que queda a una hora…

— ¡Se supone que lo odiabas!

— ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? –preguntó con total falsedad.

— Muchas veces intestaste asesinarlo…-Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par, y Sasuke soltó una risilla nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo crees eso? –se rascó nervioso la sien.

— Tú explotaste el auto donde Itachi iría al internado, no te lo dije pero resultó que hace tres años encontramos las huellas digitales de Sasuke cerca del tanque de gasolina.

Un vago recuerdo cruzó por la mente de Itachi.

— _Aniki, no puedes irte a ese internado._

— _Sasuke, son mis estudios. –le dijo con una sonrisa revolviendo su cabello, tampoco él estaba feliz pero no podía contradecir a su padre._

— _Piensa en tu novia, no la vas a dejar solita… ¿Qué tal si algo le pasa?_

— _No le pasará nada…_

— _No, no quiero que te vayas –esto último lo dijo al borde del llanto. –si te vas, no volverás_

— _Sasuke, no pienses eso… volveré pronto._

— _¡No vas a volver! –le gritó el niñito bastante molesto, corriendo a encerrarse a su habitación. "Yo me aseguraré de eso traidor"_

— Este… Sasuke… esa vez, lo dijiste a modo de broma. ¿Verdad?

— Claro que sí nii-san…-dijo a manera infantil. –yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño.

— No, Sasuke debe estar con…-Mikoto le jaló del cabello y le susurró a su oído.

— Óyeme bien cabrón. No me importa mí si pequeño Sasuke es un psicópata homicida, he estado años sin tener un solo minuto de sexo, ni un rapidín siquiera y no desperdiciaré la oportunidad de tener la casa sola…

— Pero amor…

— Ignoren a su padre, está triste y usaría cualquier excusa para detenerlos… disfruten su departamento. No se molesten en llamarnos, nos tomaremos unas vacaciones en el Caribe –Mikoto subió rápido a su automóvil y dejó a sus dos hijos.

— ¿Ya nos instalamos onii-san?

— Si, claro. –dijo Itachi, aun sin poder creer que su hermanito hubiese intentado matarlo…¡Un momento! Fugaku dijo que varias veces… ¿En qué momento?

— Dios… ¿Qué hice?

**XXX**

— Eh… Mikoto, ¿De verdad iremos de vacaciones? –veía que su esposa metía cosas en la maleta con toda la calma del mundo.

— Claro amor mío.

— Entonces… ¿Para qué ese látigo? –Mikoto sonrió y le miró con toda la ternura propia de un Uchiha, tomando el látigo azotándolo contra el aire. El chasquido hizo estremecer al hombre.

— Porque voy a castigarte por haberme tenido tantos años seca amor mío…

¡!

_Mierda… _


End file.
